


Revenge is a Dish Best Dueled For With Childrens Card Games

by Sasam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Based Vaguely on a true story, Card Game AU, F/F, Half of this wont make sense if you haven't played Weiss Schwarz, Multi, Not super ship heavy but they're there, Polyamory, Weiss Schwarz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Yang is frustrated by the new player at the local Weiss Schwarz league at her favourite card shop Beacon. She bribes Ruby to get her revenge and ends up finding out more about the new player than she expected. (The new player isn't Neo sorry)





	Revenge is a Dish Best Dueled For With Childrens Card Games

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this weird fic. It was just sort of an impulse creation with no real thought to any story or progression so it's not really that good. But Weiss playing Weiss Schwarz? I guess there's a good joke there somewhere.

Yang tried her best to not glare at the girl seated across from her. It was Saturday night and like every Saturday night she had traipsed down to the local card shop Beacon for the weekly Weiss Schwarz tournament. Three rounds, winner gets store credit and points towards the monthly league. It wasn’t anything fancy but it was a fun way to get out and see her friends and hang out with her sister. Today however was another story.

Ruby had decided to stay home and play video games with her girlfriend Penny, leaving Yang to show up by herself. It was close to the holidays so it was already slow going and not many people were around. With turnout lower than usual it sometimes would mess with the tournament.

Yang had arrived early to find she was the only one there. She had fired off a quick worry filled text to her best friend Blake that they might have to cancel and was at the time relieved to receive the reply.  _ It’s okay I’m bringing a new friend. _

At first Yang was excited, Blake was generally a good judge of character and Yang always had fun meeting new people and new player. But then they’d started playing.

Weiss, the girl Blake had introduced was haughty and obnoxious and had no game manner. She barely paid attention to the game, instead she would just yammer away to Blake about her dance group and fencing lessons. Seriously, why would you be talking to someone else about fencing when you should be paying attention to the game. Making your opponent wait was just plain rude. Not only that she had some of the new Japanese extra booster for her set and when asked about translations or skills Weiss failed to fully explain which lead Yang into a few traps she didn’t know even existed because she couldn’t read the damn card.

It was inevitable that Yang would lose after playing into the level one anti heal trap she had specifically asked about earlier. Yang was pissed and didn’t stay around long after her round with Blake, completely tilting and leaving the store as soon as possible not even staying around to chat with Neo or Emerald the two Saturday staff members she always hung out with each weekend.

* * *

The next Saturday Yang got up early and hit the kitchen, making an early breakfast before beginning on a batch of simple homemade chocolate chip cookies. When Ruby came down to get her meal already laid out at the table she practically squealed.

“Ahh! What’s the occasion, can I have some? Pleeease?”

“That depends”, Yang slid the tray out of the oven to cool. “If you can win today while giving it your Best Shot.” Yang shot little finger guns at Ruby who in turn groaned and pretended to vomit. “You are coming to Beacon today right?”

“Yea, I’m meeting my girlfriend there later! So you’re on! Those cookies are mine. Just please stop making that stupid joke.”

“Hmmmm, let’s add that to the wager then.”

Best Shot was the name of the Gochiusa combo deck Ruby had been building recently. It used a full board combo to pump power into your characters but sacrificed one of your eight climaxes, removing it from the game and putting it into your memory. Usually putting cards in your memory would be good, however that was because it left you more likely to trigger a climax during your damage step and cancel the damage against you, by removing your own way to cancel damage from the game you were essentially opening yourself up to being rushed and destroyed. Essentially it was a terrible meme deck that no one should be able to win with. Ruby however was strangely adept at the stupid thing and she and Yang had been deck testing it for the past few weeks.

Yang couldn’t wait to see Weiss get thrashed by it.

* * *

It was another slow day at Beacon with only four participants. Yang, Blake, Ruby and of course Weiss. The rest of the regulars were still doing their annual holiday family shenanigans so it meant less people. With three rounds each week this meant that they would simply hold a round robin. It’s easy to coordinate and better yet it means that everyone gets to face everyone, ensuring that Ruby and Weiss would eventually face off. Unfortunately it also meant being sequestered off in the tiny basement. They would have to make do.

Yang was only mildly surprised to discover that Ruby and Weiss new each other already. It wasn’t that shocking and Ruby and Blake quite often would hang out together just the two of them on what they called Bookstore Adventures so it wasn’t anywhere out of the realm of possibilities for them to have met previously. It did make Yang feel a little guilty for complaining all week about Weiss’ actions. But Ruby never brought it up so maybe she just didn’t care?

The first round went okay, Yang faced Ruby and Blake faced Weiss. It was a good warm up for the two sisters who were extremely used to facing each other and their two decks. Ruby clutched it out eventually and they both wandered over to watch the end of Blake and Weiss’ game.

The match didn’t last long, Weiss finished her turn just short of closing out the game and was soundly finished off by Blake. To her credit Weiss took the loss perfectly fine with no whining or complaining. She had gone undefeated last week and from the way she acted Yang would have expected her to throw a tantrum.

The next round was Yang versus Weiss and while the match went better than last time Yang still narrowly lost. There wasn’t nearly as much sting this time however as Weiss seemed to pay far more attention to the game and her opponent and Yang didn’t make any glaring errors due to lack of information on card text. The only times Weiss seemed to take her eyes off the match would be to flick over towards Ruby who was currently destroying Blake. Yang couldn’t really blame her for that, Blake’s laughter over the situation was infectious and would have made anyone curious about the time of match that was going on at the other side of the table. It was a grudging but acceptable loss.

As the finale round started Yang made sure to quick play her every turn, while not the brightest strategy at zero and two her placing didn’t really matter anymore and she simply wished to watch as much of the other match as possible. The confused noises come from Weiss’ flustered face told her enough about how it was going and Yang was loving every minute of it.

“Wait, what? But why would that work? Why does that work?” Weiss repeated to herself like a broken record trying to figure out how to stop from losing to such a wonky deck.

Surprisingly Yang actually won her game, Blake was unlucky and got climax flooded at level two and Yang’s random swings with two soul skipped her straight to finished. Blake didn’t mind, Blake never seemed to mind no matter how poorly or how well her luck went. It was one of the reason Yang loved playing this game with her every weekend. The real victory though was getting to watch the rest of Ruby’s game.

While the damage looked close Ruby has a full hand and field versus Weiss’ who was out of hand and field and had resorted to ramming whatever she could get to hand as fast as possible to try to push damage. It wasn’t a bad strategy as it seemed Ruby had managed to get her combo off three times and had removed all three of the climaxes that she was able too. Her field was un-killable but she had nothing to prevent damage. It basically became a game of chance at this point and as Weiss clocked to get a second attacker and instead drew into two climaxes forcing her to pass the turn everyone knew it was over.

Satisfied with the outcome and the complete look of shock across Weiss’ face Yang took Blake and headed upstairs to the counter to hang out with Neo and Em for a while. They had just all planned out going to see a movie together the next day when Penny wandered into the store.

Penny rarely joined for the actual games, she preferred just collecting sets of the cards which she kept in extremely well care and displayed in binders. Though she would usually swing by whenever Ruby was here so they could enjoy some time together. Penny was later than usual however and dressed up nicer than most days. It only took Yang a second to realize what Ruby had meant by meeting her girlfriend. Now that she thought about it Ruby was wearing some of her nicer clothes as well.

“Hey Penny, Looking good.” Yang shot some finger guns towards the front door.

Blushing Penny nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot. “I was unsure if it would be suitable for the evening. I’m worried I took too long to pick it out.”

“Ahh nonsense, you know Ruby wouldn’t mind you being a little late. She’s still downstairs talking to our new player about her deck I think. Want me to grab then for you? I need to grab my bag that’s still down there if you and Ruby are going to be heading out.”

“I am fine with coming with you, I’ve already left them waiting long enough.”

“Alright then, Blake you want me to grab your bag for you as well?”

“That would be great” Blake gave her a thumbs up before returning to flipping through the singles binder Neo had grabbed for her off a shelf.

Wandering back down the stairs Penny in tow, Yang pushed open the door to the small basement room to find Weiss, her new rival and Ruby her sister locked in a less than subtle make out sessions. Staring dumbfounded at the site before her she turned to quickly stop Penny from running off and was made even more confused as the girl pushed past her and ran towards the other two.

“Ruby!” Ruby turned just in time at the shout to be grabbed in a crush hug by Penny before exchanging a small kiss. Penny then did the same to Weiss, leaving an open line a site between the two sisters who locked eyes.

“Oh shit,” Ruby muttered. “Yang! You’ve uhh, Met Weiss right?” she gestured to the other girl who was just being let down by Penny’s hug.

“I have.” Yang quirked her eyebrow and folded her arms waiting for an explanation.

“That’s wonderful, then we don’t need to have an awkward explanation” Penny cheered before realizing just how awkward everyone in the room really was. “Or I guess we do?” she finished sheepishly.

“Yang,” Weiss strutted forward outstretching her hand. “Your lovely sister and partner have asked me out. We have just begun dating recently and it is a pleasure to meet you. I want to apologize for last week. I wanted to meet you before we all told you and I ended up letting my nervousness get to me and was extremely rude. I hope we can proceed on better footing.”

Yang just stared at her like she was crazy. “So, you’ve been acting weird these past two weeks because you were nervous?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t seem nervous now.”

Weiss shrugged. “There doesn’t seem to be a point anymore.”

“I guess that’s fair. Well. Apology accepted I guess?”

“So you’re okay with us?” Ruby piped up from behind.

“I mean sure, polyamory worked out for our parents so who am I to know better? Just as long as you’re all happy.” Yang grabbed her bag and fished out the small baggie of cookies before tossing them to Ruby.

“One last thing. Did Blake know about this?”

“She was the one who suggested Weiss meet you last week.” Penny quickly covered her mouth. “Was that supposed to be a secret?”

“Don’t worry P, nothing bad will happen.” Yang called back as she climbed the staircase and headed back to the counter.

As she reached the counter she found Blake, Emerald and Neo in a small circle giggling about something. As they saw Yang approaching they began to cover their mouths or in Neo’s case turn her back to her so that Yang wouldn’t know what they were saying.

“So guess who just walked in on her sister in a make out session.”

Blake and Emerald handed Neo ten bucks each which she pocketed with a grin.

“Great, so everyone but me. Has anyone else started dating that I should know about.”

Blake and Emerald glanced at each other quickly turning crimson while Neo tried to hide a giggle behind her hand.

“Actually, Emerald has just proposed that she and I go for dinner after our movie tomorrow.”

“Well congrats you two, it’s about time.” Yang lightly slapped Blake’s back. “So Neo you want to do anything after the movie once these two ditch us then?”

_ “You could let me take you home for a good time” _ Neo signed with a wink.

Yang sighed and ran her prosthetic hand through her hair. “Neo please......Maybe. We’ll talk later. When no one else is here.” Yang side eyed the other two girls who suddenly decided once more that the single binder was the most interesting thing in the world.

Neo pulled Yang in for a quick kiss before wandering off into the isles to help a customer.

“I swear, what would I do without that horny gremlin.”

“Well you would stop being gross at the counter” Emerald offered.

“You know you’re gonna be just as bad in a week.”

“If I get that bad I want you to dump me immediately okay Blake?”

“Who says you’re going to be the one flirting?” Blake leaned over and ran her fingers down Emerald’s arm.

“Oh no.”

Yang chose the moment to go find her girlfriend again and to escape those two before Blake’s teasing escalated.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone know's Weiss Schwarz below is the deck Ruby is using. It's an actual deck I built as a meme for my locals and went undefeated with. I originally planned to make a Voltron fic around it but kind of fell out of that fandom around season four. So now it's been sort of repurposed on a whim.
> 
> Deck Name: Barracuda  
> Set: Gochiusa - GU/W44 + GU/WE26 (The third set wasn't out yet)
> 
> Level 0:  
> GU/WE26-003 Syaro, Every Day is Best Shot x4  
> GU/WE26-006 Syaro, Fun Time is Best Shot x3  
> GU/WE26-012 Chiya, Every Day is Best Shot x4  
> GU/WE26-014 Chiya, Precious Best Shot x3  
> GU/WE26-043 Maya, Treasure Hunting x4  
> GU/WE26-044 Meg, Treasure Hunting x2
> 
> Level 1:  
> GU/WE26-021 Cocoa, Going Together x1  
> GU/WE26-024 Cocoa, Every Day is Best Shot x4  
> GU/WE26-025 Rize, Every Day is Best Shot x4  
> GU/WE26-028 Cocoa, Summer Best Shot x3  
> GU/WE26-029 Rize, Best Shot Even While Taking Break x4  
> GU/WE26-037 Chino, Every Day is Best Shot x4
> 
> Level 2:  
> GU/W44-085 Chino in a Maid Outfit x1  
> GU/WE26-030 Rize, Club Helper! x2
> 
> Level 3:  
> None
> 
> Climax:  
> GU/WE26-032 Pillow Fight x3  
> GU/WE26-048 Talking in Sleep x2  
> GU/WE26-050c Full of Best Shot x3


End file.
